james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azaelius
Na'vitizing Photos Alright, I've been experimenting with Photoshop in the last few days, making banners for people and such, and I've finally been able to Na'vitize a photograph. If anyone wants their photos Na'vitized, I'd be glad to do it, but it's going to take probably about 2 days waiting time. Here are the pics: Before: And After: I hope you all enjoy and feel free to contact me if you want to be Na'vitized. HD Images Just uploaded 26 HD images, some of which were already on here, but I tried to sharpen them up a little bit in Photoshop. I hope you guys enjoy them, and I'll be editing some of the Wiki articles to include these new hi-res images. :Pleas don't add photoshopped images to articles. We just had a major debate regarding this matter. Just wait until the blu-ray comes in a few days. We'll have all the HD pics we want after that =). --LuckyMan 14:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty then, I guess I'll just wait until the 22nd to do it with the Blu-Ray release. Could I at least add the non-photoshopped images like the pic of the Sturmbeest? I know that article needs a little bit more added on to it. :Sure, nothing wrong with non-photoshopped ones. --LuckyMan 14:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll be sure to get to it, then. Helping the Wildlife Good Evening ~ I just read your comment about taking some time and going to the coast to help with the effects of the oil spill on our wildlife. It was just fantastic to hear someone (you) say "I'm going" instead of " We need to do something". You are obviously a pretty special person and I want you to know that I sincerely appreciate what you will be doing. Take care and be safe. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, Ghaziya. I'm looking forward to going, my family has a long line of volunteer workers, and I thought it was my time to do something. I'll be heading down there sometime in June, because that was the soonest that I could get a cheap flight out there. I've convinced a few of my friends to go, because they're stuck with their culminating projects and I showed them this as an opportunity. I just realized the magnitude of the situation, and I wanted to act and at least help a small portion of the wildlife down there. : : :Hi Samsonius ~ just checking in with you to see if you are still planning to head to the Gulf with your friends. Yea You!!!I I don't know if you have checked out my info blogs about this disaster; but the "Update" one has some links that might be helpful to you for volunteer opportunities. I wish you a very safe journey and I am so proud to be on this wiki with you. If you wouldn't mind, when you get back, would you please create a blog to let all of us know what you encountered while you were there? We have a lot of environmentalists here who really do care. Take care and Thank You. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Good Evening Samsonius ~ what a really nice message you left for me. You actually had me blushing! (awww, shucks) Guess we are in a mutual admiration club eh? I like that. I see in your bio that you are a tennis player ~ I played competitive tennis for a LOT of years and am truly grateful that I never, ever had to stand across the net from a 6'4" player whose "wingspan" probably took up at least half the court. LOL Your opponents must cry when they see you walk on the court. Basketball AND tennis? Take good care of your knees! I/we will be very anxious for any and all reports that you are able to send us from the front line and/or from when you return. Thank all of you, again, for putting yourselves out there ~ you are so appreciated. Wishing you a safe journey in both directions. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : : : Good Afternoon Samsonius ~ its just me again =) I know that you are getting ready for your big adventure next week and I have been thinking about you and the great service to our wildlife and environment that you are offering. You are the one with a strong heart and no fear. I am so proud to be on this wiki with you ~ you are setting such of a noble example of all the things that are good for our Mother. Is there anything that I can do to help ~ any more research, etc.? I do have a favor to ask of you and if you aren't in to things like this, I certainly understand ~ but I would consider it an honor if you would put your signature on my Friend's list. Every time I log on to my User Page, I will think of you and of your contributions to making our world a cleaner and kinder place than you found it. Again, if I can do anything to help, please let me know. And, again, thank you and I wish you a safe journey. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 18:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : : : >>>Hi You ~ It's me AGAIN! I am going to wear out my welcome soon if I'm not careful. LOL I know that you are eyeball deep in finals but I just wanted to share this with you ~ I received it by email today and, of course, I thought about you. : http://support.edf.org/site/MessageViewer?em_id=10622.0&div_id=18588 (hope I copied it correctly). No need to reply, I know you are very busy. I'm sending my own healing energy with you. PS thanks for being my "Friend" =) Be safe. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : It's me, one more time. I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed all of your comments on the wiki Birthday blog ~ I never realized you had such of a great sense of humor ~ that will get you a long way in this world. Also, I loved the way you "nailed" the Anon creep regarding his/her Avatar slam ~ I also never realized you had a temper =) ~ that is a very good thing when you are defending something you believe in. Amazing how Anon speakers have so much courage huh? One last time ~ I wish you a safe journey to and from your wildlife rescue mission. Good thoughts and energy will be surrounding you the whole time you are there. Thank you again for being who you are. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Hi Samsonius ~ I see that you have been doing a lot of editing and heavy-duty banner making. Really good stuff you are coming up with. As long as I see your name popping up, I know that you are ok and haven't gotten bogged down in an oil slick. Have you made good connections so that you feel like you are contributing in a worthwhile area? Still sending you good energy and positive thoughts. Take care. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 06:51, June 28, 2010 : (UTC) : : Good Afternoon Samsonius ~ thanks for your message from the front line ~ for a very brief moment, I was in that boat with you. LOL You made a comment that it is "harder to feel that individual sense of pride when you're doing a group effort kind of thing". I feel that group effort things are like a long length of chain, with each individual representing a critical link in that chain. I truly believe in T.E.A.M. work. Together Everyone Accomplishes More. (Think basketball.) Don't ever downplay the importance of what you are doing. Most of us are just sitting here cheering you on. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Hi again ~ no, I have never actually called you "Sam" ~ I just thought it sounded funny at the moment =) My oldest son's name is Shawn, we spelled it phonetically so that he would know how to pronounce it XD. Take care and keep on keepin' on. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 20:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sig? I found your request that you deleted. I coded it for you, but I didn't make you a sig page yet, because I don't know if you want it. Samsonius As I say to everyone, I'd be happy to make changes to it if you want them. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 21:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : I really appreciate that, but I made my own with a few adjustments. Thanks anyways, though. [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 22:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 01:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Own Banner Nice job. I like whatever filter you put on the picture, it looks very nice. Also, cool font job. [[TECTONIUM]] 01:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Advertisment Hey, because of your photoshopping skills, I asked Matias arana 10 if he could advertise your "Na'vitize" thing on the welcome template. Well, he had a better idea and said that he could advertize it in the Community Corner. Do you mind if he does this? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 00:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : No, that's absolutely fine with me. Might get me some more traffic and keep me busy. :P [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 00:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Hey Samsonius, I have a couple questions/comments. First off nice job with the Navitize thing, I would ask you to do a picture of me but I'm always weird about posting pictures of myself online. Also, how did you format the date in the end of your signature? Is there something you can do to your sig or do you have to go back and reformat it after the original posting? Lastly, having to do with the first comment, where did you get the tigerskin texture? I've been looking for one forever. If you could post it I could Navitize my own pictures too. (Me, my dog, etc). [TECTONIUM] 01:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Banner It looks great! I love how you made it almost animated! And yeah, the links work! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I already thanked you in the IRC, but I wanted to made it public =P Thanks, it's perfect :D -- 03:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow Jesus, I thought you were going to screw around with some pics, not make a freakin' work of art! Anyway, it looks awesome, so thanks. Acaeton 14:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wow dude. Thanks for completely taking over the banner business. I love it when I try to do something unique on the wiki and somebody else comes and shoves me out of the way. Anyway, seeing as you're replacing all the banners I made anyway, could you make one for me? I left a request on your Banner page. [TECTONIUM] 02:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Holy sh*t. Thanks a bunch! My banner looks incredible. Beyond perfect. Thx alot! [TECTONIUM] 03:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you very much for the banner ( I thought I'd leave a thank you in a more permanent spot than an IRC Channel). Thanks again, Ozzyjalo94 02:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hello Sean! I have recently added our new policy to improove our wiki and make the rules clear. Please read them and apply them. If you find anything that needs to be changed, added or removed, please change it yourself or send me a message to my talk page. Also, please tell me if you agree with the new policies. Thanks, -- 02:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Hey, Samsonius, I just wanted to offer my congrats on your recent promotion and your new wiki. Great job all around! Skxwang 00:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats! Well, actually this was to get more points for the badges. Haha just kidding. You really deserve it, and thanks for evething you are doing for the wiki ;) -- 01:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :G'day Samsonius, I said it in the blog, but I think talk pages are a better place to congratulate, so... CONGRATULATIONS!!! You deserve the promotion and everyone here is grateful for all the hard work you have put into this place. :PS. Thanks for setting me all the way back with the points system :P :Congrats again, Ozzyjalo94 09:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Badges Congrats on the Badges system! JCameronFan123 03:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, let's just hope that people don't abuse it.[[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 03:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I just wanna say that your contributions to this site since you got here have be fantastic! Well done, my friend. But I still got some questions: Who created the other 10% of the badges? And will there be more badges than the current ones that are in effect now?Jhayk' Sulliy 03:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::A response to your comment on my talk: I thought it was Matias who had created the badges, but then I looked at who created the blog, and I realised you were the genius behind them.Jhayk' Sulliy 03:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ahem! The genious behind it? =P We both worked in the badges, don't take all the credit =P Haha just kidding. I requested Wikia the badges and I implemented them, Sean designed them and named most of them. -- 11:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, also I forgot to mention Sean, the logo contest is over, so the moon the clearly the winner. I won't be around today because I have to do a project for school, so if you want you can upload it yourself under the name of Wiki.png. Or if you want I just upload it tonight. -- 11:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have some more questions: When will the suggestions page be up? And could we get a page that lists all of the Badges available?Jhayk' Sulliy 20:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey I created an article. DId I do it right? It's my first. I'm so proud. I know it needs more, but it is a start. Skxwang 16:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :I saw that, nice job! Yes, you absolutely did it right, it looks great. I would suggest modeling it after the James Horner article on this wiki (including the same sections, etc.). Oh, and did you like the skin that I spent about 3 hours trying to tweak last night? :P [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 16:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Very nice skin! I like it. I planned on using the model available, I just don't have much time right now. I figured I would get the basic article done and build from there. Skxwang 16:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan, I'm going to try to mess with the infobox template, even though it's a complete mess. Wish me luck! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 16:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, and because you've done such a good job with editing and creating articles, and since you've been there since the wiki was born, I'm giving you administrative rights. Enjoy! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 16:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::WOW! THANK YOU! I haven't been able to get on the IRC today because the humidity is making my Dell glitchy. Mac won't support IRC (grumble grumble). I have a meeting to get to in a bit, but I'll try later on this evening. Thank you again!!!!! Skxwang 21:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Use putty with Mac and vóila ;) --LuckyMan 21:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You totally rock! YOU TOTALLY ROCK! Thank you for the banner!!!!! Skxwang 20:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) New Logo? I hate to sound rude, but isn't the new logo supposed to be up? Is Matias or an admin going to do it, or did no one get around to it yet? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 17:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the answer, Sean! I was beginning to wonder, and, yes, I understand now. =] Thanks again! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 17:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Badges Right, sorry. I haven't done this before. I am trying to get the 'This is our land!' badge, but it always stays at 9/10. I have posted on about 15 blogs, but it isn't changing. Badges Right, sorry. I haven't done this before. I am trying to get the 'This is our land!' badge, but it always stays at 9/10. I have posted on about 15 blogs, but it isn't changing. gratz and other crap gratz on the promotion (again) climbing that ladder wicked fast. Anyways just wanted to congratulate you and that I might have a navitization image for you but need a bigger image. And you are a complete badass for having that ability to make it. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 07:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :You're an admin!? I thought you were a Rollback! Congratz! Major congratulations! I'm always the last to be informed ... but like I just said: congrats! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 16:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::-_- ... I'm so ignorant ... I totally forgot [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 17:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hi Assualt on Tree of Souls Can you explain the reason to me then, because currently I cant see a good one. The main thing I changed was that deleted things that were mentioned twice so the page didnt keep repeating itself. I can see how my re-wording of some phrases was that bad either CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 22:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade Hey, nice sig. It's all fancy. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Do you want to bug me for one? =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 04:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man! the banner you make me is wicked cool! I love it! thanks a ton man! Kingbirdy 06:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC)